I have bad luck
by JadeAburame
Summary: Harry's starting his fifth year when he says a spell that takes him a little bit before he turns 11. In his eleven year old body, in the past, reliving his life, he desides to change somethings.
1. I don't think this is right

**I don't think this right?**

**July 1****st**

**Harry was in his bedroom. He was finishing his homework. He had mostly finished all his homework. All he had left was his charmed homework. He had been trying to figure out how does this spell that would bring good luck. It was called the Suspension spell. But Harry could never get it right. There was suppose to be sparks, but there was none. So Harry checked the book again.**

_**The Suspension charm. Is used to bring people with bad luck, good luck. **_

**Harry had clearly bad luck.**

_**The spell requires concentration and a flick of the wrist. There should be sparks coming out of it.**_

**That was Harry's mistake. He hadn't concentrated on it at all.**

**That night Harry was ready to try.**

**Harry put all his concentration on the spell. He flicked his wrist and said.**

_**Sussection**_

**Sparks flew out of the tip of the wand.**

"**Potter." Harry heard his Uncle Vernon.**

**Harry quickly went into bed putting his want under his pillow.**

**Vernon opened the door.**

"**What was that noise?" Vernon asked.**

"**Noise?" Harry asked.**

"**Don't play dumb with me, Potter." Vernon said.**

"**Well if you talking about my picture of my mom and dad…it fell." Harry said.**

"**If you're lying…" Vernon said.**

"**I would never lie to you sir." Harry said.**

"**Don't interrupt me." Vernon said.**

"**Yes sir." Harry said.**

**Vernon slammed the door.**

**Harry thought the spell had not worked.**

**Harry woke up the next morning to figure out that he wasn't in his room.**

**He was in a small, very small room. It reminded him of the cupboard.**

**Harry looked for his glasses. He found them behind his head on board.**

**There was a knock on the door.**

"**Boy, get up." Vernon said.**

**Harry found some close. He realizes that they were smaller then he remembered, but fit all the same.**

**Harry walked out of the room, which he found was the cupboard.**

**Harry went into the kitchen and just was completely confused.**

**Dudley looked shorter and thinner.**

"**What are you doing standing around, lazy brat, help you aunt cook breakfast." Vernon demand.**

"**I'm confused." Harry said.**

"**About cooking?" Vernon asked.**

"**No about why I woke up the cupboard." Harry said.**

"**It's your bedroom." Vernon said, very suspicious. Harry was really confused now.**

**Harry confused, walked over to his aunt. His aunt was cooking eggs.**

"**Aunt Petunia I could do that." Harry said.**

"**Why would you do that?" Petunia asked.**

"**It was just a suggestion." Harry said. "You could sit down. I can do this." **

**Petunia looked at Harry suspiciously.**

"**If you burn any…" She was cut off.**

"**I know better." Harry said.**

"**Don't interrupt." Vernon said.**

"**Yes sir." Harry said.**

**Petunia let Harry finishing cooking.**

**After Breakfast Harry and Petunia cleared the table.**

"**Aunt Petunia can I ask you something?" Harry asked.**

"**Yes." Petunia asked.**

"**Why are you helping me? You haven't helped me sense I got my Hagworts letter." Harry said.**

"**What?" Petunia asked.**

**Harry remembered that he wasn't to speak about his school. "I mean I got my letter from school." Harry said.**

"**I don't know what your talking about, but I always help you. I don't want any of my things broke." Petunia said.**

"**Oh." Harry said.**

**After that Harry went to do his chores outside.**

"**Petunia did you tell him to weed the garden?" Vernon asked on his way to work.**

"**No dear." Petunia said.**

"**Then why is he doing it? He normally waits for one of us to tell me him what to do." Vernon said.**

"**I don't know." Petunia said.**

"**He's been acting weirder then normal, if that's possible." Vernon said.**

"**I'll talk to him later. You need to get to work." Petunia said.**

**After Harry did his chores outside, he took a shower. Once Harry finished his shower he did his chores in the house. Harry took out the vacuum.**

"**Boy!… Potter!… Harry shut that thing off!" Petunia said.**

**Harry turned it off. "Sorry Aunt Petunia."**

"**Sit down." Petunia said.**

"**What about vacuuming?" Harry asked.**

"**Later. Now sit." Petunia said. Harry did as he was told.**

"**Harry your uncle and I have noticed that you're acting different." Petunia said.**

"**Mommy I'm bored." Dudley said running in.**

"**Well go outside and play." Petunia said.**

"**But it's boring outside." Dudley said.**

"**Why don't you play with your friends? Your normally with them anyways." Harry said.**

"**At least I have friends." Dudley said.**

"**You know I do at my school." Harry said.**

"**We go to the same school, you don't have friends." Dudley said.**

**Harry just stared in confusion.**

"**Dudley go and do something I have to talk with Harry." Petunia said.**

"**Fine." Dudley stormed off.**

"**Look Aunt Petunia I'm just confused." Harry said.**

"**About what?" Petunia asked.**

"**For starters the cupboard is my bedroom. It hasn't sense I was 12, when you gave me Dudley's second bedroom." Harry said.**

"**Your not even 11." Petunia said.**

"**What? How old am I then?" Harry asked.**

"**Your about to turn 11. Graces child what has gotten into you? First you ask to do breakfast by yourself, and then you ask strange questions. You do chores without even asking and you act completely different." Petunia said.**

**Harry didn't answer he was way to confused.**

"**Aunt Petunia I don't feel so well, so I'm going to my bedroom." Harry said.**

"**Okay." Petunia said.**

**Harry put the vacuum away and went to his bedroom.**

**Harry thought how this was utterly possible, though it dose explain something's.**

_**Maybe it was the spell.**_** Harry thought. After awhile Harry figured that was only possibility. It must have thrown him back in time or something.**

**Harry skipped lunch for loss of time, thinking about what he was going to do now. He figured that we going to change the past for him. That had to be the spells intention. **

**There was a knock on the door. "Harry, Vernon wants you to help with super." Petunia said.**

**Harry got up and opened the door.**

"**What day is it Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.**

"**July 2****nd****." Petunia said walking away with Harry at her heels.**

**That night Harry knew his Hogwart's letter was coming tomorrow.**

**The next morning Harry got the mail and found the letter. Harry put it into his pocket before returning to the kitchen.**

**Lunch Harry needed to say something.**

"**Uncle Vernon I got a letter today from Hagworts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Harry said.**

**Vernon and Petunia froze. There faces were shocked. Harry had to bit back his smile.**

"**I memorized the letter." Harry said. Actually he hadn't even opened it.**

"**Go get it." Vernon said.**

**Harry got the letter of course opened before returning.**

**Harry handed the letter to Vernon.**

**Vernon read the letter.**

"**No, no. Potter it's a fake letter." Vernon said.**

"**If **_**I **_**don't write back they'll probably send more or even send someone. Even though they'll send someone anyways because I live with mug…I mean none magic folks." Harry said.**

"**What's he talking about, non magic folk?" Dudley asked.**

"**Nothing, Dudders." Petunia said.**

"**Something indeed, Aunt Petunia. You lied to me for 11 years about magic and my parents." Harry said.**

"**Your not 11! What about your parents." Vernon said.**

**Harry froze. He couldn't explain to them that he knew they weren't killed in a car crash. "That there wizard and witch." Harry said.**

"**How do you know so much?" Vernon asked.**

"**That's hard to explain." Harry said.**

"**Explain boy?" Vernon said.**

"**Well… I put the pieces together of what I knew." Harry said, hoping they'd by it.**

**They didn't reply.**

**Harry figured, that there was no other way.**

"**When they come I expect you to go with them." Vernon said.**

**Harry nodded in agreement.**


	2. This is different

**This is different**

**Harry spent most of his days doing his chores like normal while Petunia and Vernon kept there suspicious. They had gotten use to his behavior, but still questioned it.**

**The day before Harry's birthday Harry had gotten up early to cook breakfast.**

"**Boy do you even know when they are coming?" Vernon asked at breakfast.**

"**No, sir." Harry said.**

"**They probably don't want you. They maybe a freak like you, but I bet your worse." Vernon said.**

"**Yeah, yeah." Harry said. Harry wasn't in the mood for this. He had gotten a hold of avoiding this type of talk from his Uncle.**

**There was a knock on the door.**

"**What are you doing sitting there, get the door boy." Vernon said.**

"**Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said, moving to the door.**

**Harry opened the door.**

"**Professor Snape?" Harry asked in shock. The older man sneered.**

"**How do you know who I am?" Severus asked.**

"**I don't, come in." Harry said.**

**Severus gave Harry a suspicious look, but came in.**

**Both walked into the kitchen.**

"**Uncle Vernon this is Severus Snape." Harry said.**

**Severus glared at Harry. He had not told Harry his first name.**

"**Are you the one taking the brat?" Vernon asked.**

"**Indeed I am. Though I so loathe the part." Severus said.**

"**Do what ever you want with him. It's no concern to me." Vernon said.**

"**Snape. Haven't seen you for a while." Petunia said.**

"**So it would seem." Severus said.**

**----------------------------**

"**I think I'm better off having you bring me to Diagonally, then Hagrid. I love the guy, but he's not a spy for Dumbledore." Harry said as they reach the pub to Diagonally.**

"**How do you know that and you've never met Hagrid before?" Severus said.**

"**Actually if you want to know the truth…your right. I don't know any of this. I don't know anything about magic, or my parents. My Uncle and Aunt told me they died in a car crash." Harry said.**

"**A car crash?! A car crash could not kill Lilly and Potter." Severus said.**

"**That's what Hagrid said." Harry said.**

"**There you go again Potter." Severus said.**

**They reached the ally way.**

"**I'm serious. My Aunt and Uncle…Let's say aren't the most friendly of people. They hate anything magic. They don't know me as Harry, they know me as the freak, boy, and brat." Harry said. Harry knew he had to tell Severus about him from the future, but first he had to prove to him that he was not spoiled or his father.**

**Severus just glared at Harry.**

"**I know what your thinking. You think I'm a spoiled brat and that I'm just like my father." Harry said.**

"**How do you know that?" Severus asked, not looking amused.**

"**You told me. You've been telling me for about five years now." Harry said.**

"**Potter I don't even know you." Severus said as they walked through Diagonally.**

"**See, you don't know, but yet you act like you do. You see me as my father, you always have. If I tell you why I know so much, you've got to promise not to look at me as my father, but as Harry." Harry said.**

**Severus just stared. He had also stopped.**

"**And I think you should want to know why I know so much. It's really important." Harry said, calmly.**

"**Fine. You've got yourself a deal, if you can prove to me that you're not your father." Severus said.**

**Harry lit up. "You've got yourself a deal. This should be easy, I've trying to prove to you that I'm not my father sense I met you." Harry said.**

"**But you just met me." Severus said.**

"**True. My 11 year old self just met you." Harry stopped. He saw a girl in a white, with white hair. Harry ran to her. She was sitting in front of the pet store.**

"**Potter where are you going?" Severus asked, chasing after Harry.**

"**Cloey! It's so good to see you again." Harry said. Cloey had gotten from her seat, looked pretty scared a kept her distance. "It's been just crazy trying to get this through and…Oh sorry, you don't know who I am do you?" **

**Cloey shook her head as Severus showed up.**

"**Damn I can't do that if I'm suppose to keep a low profile, do I want the whole world thinking I'm…" Harry trailed of.**

**Cloey stared at the two. She knew them from somewhere. "I've met you before. And you." Cloey pointed at Severus. "Do I know you?"**

"**Yes. He and Voldamort raised you sense you were two, then you ran away. That's where you met me." Harry said. He had a big smile on his face.**

**Cloey stared in confusion.**

"**Severus, you should talk to her and explain, you can't have me do it." Harry stopped. He knew they were close, but they never were pushed any closer. Harry always wanted them to go out, and if he pushed them, then maybe they might. "Severus can I have my key. I want to go get my money."**

"**No Potter, I need to go to the bank as well." Severus said.**

"**Well give me some money to get a pet." Harry said.**

"**Why should I?" Severus asked.**

"**I'll pay you back. Please Severus." Harry pleaded.**

"**Fine, but no more then two gallons." Severus said.**

"**Thanks Severus." Harry said going into the store.**

"**And don't call me Severus." Severus called.**

**Cloey was now sitting on the bench again watching the two.**

**Severus sighed. He knew he have to talk to Cloey eventually, now might as well be the time.**

**Severus sat down. Severus told Cloey about the death eaters killing her parents, Severus and Voldamort raising Cloey in tell she was two, and Cloey running away.**

**Harry watched in amusement, for a couple of seconds.**

"**Can I help you?" The storekeeper asked.**

"**No, but I am buying something." Harry said.**

**She nodded and went back to her post.**

**Harry looked around for Headwing. Then he saw an owl with amber eyes, snow white feathers, and spots. He could defiantly tell that was she.**

**Harry then looked around. He wanted to get Cloey an animal as well. He knew she had Snowy in the future, but thought she'd be happy with something more different. They he spotted the snakes. Yes, they were perfect.**

"**Ma'am do you have any snakes with white scales?" Harry asked.**

"**No. Those are rare to come by." The storekeeper said.**

"**So are the black ones." Harry said pointing at the two Black snakes.**

**Harry then shrugged.**

_**So which one of you two wants to go with my friend Cloey? She's great. Very kind and smart. Powerful too. **_**Harry said in Parseltongue.**

_**She seems a bit ingenerate. **_**The lager of the two said.**

_**Don't mind her. She is cranky. Getting old I would say. I know I'm not that old, but I would love to go with this girl. **_

_**Great.**_** Harry said picking up his cage.**

"**That it?" The storekeeper asked.**

"**Yep." Harry said.**

**Harry walked out with both animals.**

**Harry gave the snakes' cage to Cloey, making her jump.**

"**What's that?" Cloey asked.**

"**A snake." Harry said.**

_**The names Dino.**_

"**How come you gave me Dino?" Cloey asked.**

"**Dino?" Severus asked.**

"**The snakes name. Oh right you don't know. I speak Parseltongue and well Cloey just speaks to animals, being half wolf." Harry said.**

"**I know she speaks animal, Potter." Severus growled.**

"**How do you know so much?" Cloey asked.**

"**I'll explain during Christmas of next year." Harry said.**

**Cloey looked confused.**

"**So Sev…I mean Professor Snape, did you tell Cloey about her past and being the special one?" Harry asked.**

"**Special one?" Cloey asked.**

"**I'm not explaining. Professor, you have to." Harry said.**

"**Why?" Severus asked.**

"**Because you're the ones who is suppose to tell Cloey her missing life and who she is." Harry said.**

**Severus looked confused, but spoke anyways, "The Special One is the most strongest being on the earth. They are born from 7****th**** generation of each first born. If ever the bloodline is cut, then there is no more special one, but normally they are protected by the highest rank of people. They are also attracted to one color, that is the color of their hair, close, and fur. They are connected with the wolf population, so that is there animagus form from the age of five." Severus said.**

"**No, I turned into a wolf at the age of two." Cloey said.**

"**That's because the special one side took over from the time your parents were killed. It sensed you were in danger and kept that way ever sense." Severus said.**

"**What about my wings?" Cloey asked.**

"**I don't know why you have wings." Severus said.**

**Cloey looked confused, but then shook it off. She was all ready comfortable around the guy. Maybe it was because he had showed her world.**

**Harry smiled. He could see that she was all ready calm and comfortable.**

"**Well professor I think it's time we be on are way." Harry said.**

**Severus looked at Harry. "Yes, we shall. Bye Cloey can't wait to see you at Hagworts." Severus said.**

"**Yes, I can't wait as well. Bye both of you." Cloey said.**

**Harry said his goodbye. He had a wide smile on his face. He knew his plane had worked.**

"**Tell me Potter, how do you know so much?" Severus asked.**

"**Oh, right, because…hmmm how do I explain this?" Harry asked himself. "Well I guess you could say I'm from the future."**

"**Your messing with me, see you are like your father." Severus said.**

"**No I'm not. Tomorrow my body may be turning 11, but my soul or what ever will be turning 15." Harry said.**

"**It's not possible." Severus said.**

"**I know it's strange. I was practicing a spell, one that didn't require the underage law. Once I finally got it to work, I woke up the next morning in the past, and younger." Harry said.**

"**If you're lying to me…" Severus was cut off.**

"**What would give me the right to lie to you?" Harry asked.**

"**For your own pleasure." Severus said.**

"**I would never do that. This is serious. Here asking me something there is no way in hell that I would know the answer to." Harry said.**

**Severus thought for a second.**

"**No way in hell huh? Well let's see if you learnt this in your time of being in the wizarding world: Besides your relatives who else had custody of you?" Severus asked.**

"**My god father Sirius Black. He now lies in Azkaban." Harry said. Then it popped into Harry's head. "He's innocent though. He didn't betray my parents 10 years ago, it was Peter Petagrew." **

"**He's dead Potter." Severus said.**

"**No he's not, but I'll deal with that later." Harry said, thinking to himself.**

**They both stepped into Gringotts.**

**Harry first got his money and paid back Severus.**

**Once they reached the volt that held the Sorceress stone, Harry spoke up. "Sir I know what its in there."**

"**That's no surprise." Severus said.**

**After that they got the rest of Harry's school supplies.**

"**Now Potter I think I should get you a birthday present." Severus said.**

"**Why?" Harry asked.**

"**Well sense you clearly are not your father, I do not see why I shouldn't. I know, when we get your wand, I'll pay for it." Severus said.**

"**Okay." Harry said.**

**At first Harry let Ollivander talk about his parents. "Sir, I know what wand would work best with me, that I know of at least." Harry said.**

"**Which one might that be?" Ollivander asked.**

"**Voldamort's wand's brother." Harry said. Ollivander flinched at his name.**

"**Yes, well we'll give it a try." Ollivander said.**

"**Sir, I know that it might be the only one to work, but I really don't want it. It helped me out before, but it also made it worse." Harry said.**

**Ollivander looked confused. He then turned to Severus.**

"**Don't ask me, the boys been talking about nonsense this whole trip." Severus said.**

"**Well Mr. Potter if it's the only wand that would work…" Ollivander said.**

"**Fine." Harry said.**

**Ollivander handed Harry the wand. **

"**Can I say a spell with it?" Harry asked.**

"**I don't see why not. Why do you know any spells in mind that you can do?" Ollivander asked.**

"**Yeah, I've got the perfect one, but I've got enough fame as it is. I don't want any more." Harry said.**

"**Just say the spell Mr. Potter." Ollivander said.**

**Harry nodded.**

_**Expecto Patronum**_

**A white silver stag appeared from out of Harry's wand. It then vanished.**

**That had worn Harry out a bit.**

"**A Patronus spell, Mr. Potter at the age of 11. Jolly good." Ollivander said.**

"**I knew you were going to say something like that. I'm going to have more fame." Harry wined and dropped his head.**

**Severus and Harry finished their trip and headed back to the Dursley's.**

"**I'm not 100% sure on you being from the future." Severus said.**

"**How much % would you say?" Harry asked.**

"**80, but push it, it will be 10." Severus said.**

"**I didn't say anything." Harry said.**

**Severus didn't answer.**

**They soon reached the Dursley's.**

"**Shit." Harry said.**

"**What's wrong Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.**

"**There going to take my stuff away the moment I walk in there." Harry said.**

"**What do you suppose we do?" Severus said, in a bored tone.**

"**You could threaten them not take them away. It would be easier if my bedroom wasn't the cupboard again." Harry said.**

"**The cupboard?" Severus asked.**

**Harry nodded.**

"**Maybe I'll have a word about with them about that too." Severus said.**

"**Really?" Harry beamed.**

"**Yes." Severus said.**

**Harry's smile dropped, "I won't be eating tonight then, well I guess it wouldn't matter. They probably wouldn't let me eat anyways, sense I was dealt with magic today."**

"**Why wouldn't they not let you? Do they starve you?" Severus asked.**

"**Sometimes. If I were to disobey them at all. Or cause them trouble, but most of it I don't really do, it's there insane idea." Harry said.**

"**In the future did you tell Dumbledore about this?" Severus asked.**

"**No. I told him how bad they are, but never that they starve me or hit me." Harry said.**

"**They hit you too?" Severus asked.**

"**Like slapping, not with fist. But yes they do." Harry said.**

**Severus looked at Harry with concern.**

**Harry bit back his smile.**

"**Hey I've got an idea, why don't you come in, invisible and watch?" Harry asked.**

**Severus thought for a second and then nodded.**

**Severus cast the spell.**

**They walked in.**

"**Whose there?" Vernon demanded.**

"**Just Harry." Harry said.**

"**Get in here boy." Vernon said.**

**Harry did as he was told, with the bond of bags.**

"**Those bags are going in our room and you are not to touch them." Vernon said.**

"**No. I need to sort through them." Harry said. Headwing chirped.**

"**What is that bloody thing doing in my house?" Vernon asked.**

"**She's my owl. It was recommended that I get one." Harry said.**

"**Fine, but she will not leave her cage. Leave your bags here and go to your room. You will not get any super tonight?" **

"**What good will putting my bags away do?" **

"**That so you cant do you know what? No I will not have it." **

"**What makes you think I will? I don't know any spells." Harry lied.**

"**You will not say anything to do with you and your freaky people's lives." Vernon said.**

"**You've all ready told me." Harry said.**

"**I did no such thing." Vernon said. Vernon's temper was high.**

"**Ops that slipped." Harry whispered.**

**Vernon took Harry and slammed him to the wall. Harry had avoided this the whole time he was in the past, but knew he had to show Severus, without being punished for something he deserved.**

"**I will not tolerate you not listening. I have put up with your strange behavior this month, but no more." Vernon said.**

"**I have done nothing wrong with that behavior, if you should know I was and am acting older than my age." Harry said.**

"**The bloody hell you are wrong." Vernon raised his hand.**

"**I wouldn't do that." Harry said quickly.**

"**And why not?" Vernon asked.**

"**Because if you do that, then there will be proof of you abuse and I think that's exactly what Professor Snape is looking for." Harry said.**

**Severus appeared.**

"**Indeed Potter." Severus said.**

**Petunia screamed. Severus had to cover his ears.**

"**Hush Petunia, you're hurting my ears." Severus said.**

"**What are you doing in my house?" Vernon asked.**

"**Potter let me in." Severus said.**

"**You ungrateful brat." Vernon said throwing Harry to the ground.**

"**I don't know why your kind ever placed him on are door step." **

"**For yours and his protection." Severus said.**

"**Petunia, he's your sister's son, don't you care?"**

"**No, not really." Petunia said.**

"**Potter, get up." Severus demanded. Harry obeyed. "Get your stuff were leaving."**

"**No." Harry said.**

"**Why not?" Severus asked.**

"**Professor Dumbledore will be mad at you, I don't want that. He might not exactly send me back now, but he will next summer and probably explain to them why I had to come here. I really don't want to listen to that after I've heard it a hundred times." Harry said.**

"**Potter I doubt Dumbledore will bring you back after you tell him they neglected, starved, and abused you." Severus said.**

"**You have no proof." Vernon said.**

"**Do I not? He's body is covered in scars from your abuse." Severus said.**

"**I never told you that." Harry said.**

"**I know what it looks like from personal experience." Severus said.**

**Harry looked shocked, he didn't know that.**

"**He will." Harry said calmly. "This is the safest place for me."**

"**We'll see wh…" That's as far as Severus got.**

"**Severus I would love to spend the rest of the summer somewhere else, but you'll get in trouble. I know you will." Harry said sounding very worried. To Severus surprised.**

"**I will deal with the consequences." Severus said.**

"**It's no big deal if I have to come back here in the summer. I've done it for five years." Harry said.**

"**Boy you will stop talking about this nonsense. You are barley 11. You have known nothing about your kind." Vernon said.**

"**So you emit to not informing him of his inheritance." Severus said.**

**Vernon glared at Severus without saying a word.**

"**Come Potter." Severus said.**

"**Okay, just let me get some cloths." Harry said running to the cupboard, which was right around the corner.**

"**A cupboard, god damn you people." Severus said.**

**Harry popped his head out of the door. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you cared Professor." Harry teased.**

"**Like hell. You may not be a spoiled brat, but…" Severus was cut off.**

"**But I'm James Potters son." Harry said finishing his sentence and closing the door.**


	3. Good idea

Good idea

Harry and Severus left the Dursley's.

"Professor Snape, where do we go?" Harry asked.

"Potter, do you have any friends?" Severus asked.

"At this age? No. It wasn't in tell I got to Hagworts that I was aloud to have friends." Harry said.

"Why wouldn't you be aloud to have friends?" Severus asked.

"Well I always shared the same school with Dudley, my cousin. He would get the kids to think of me the way he dose." Harry said.

Harry wasn't as happy as he was. Severus wondered what had changed it.

"So who are the friends you are suppose to meet?" Severus asked.

"Um…Hermine Granger, the Weasley's, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas…" Harry was cut off.

"Weasley's then." Severus said.

"But they don't even know I exis…" Harry trailed off.

"If you can make friends with them in the future, why can't you now." Severus said, not catching the last part.

"All right." Harry said.

-------------------------

They soon reached the burrow.

Severus knocked on the door.

Molly Weasley answered.

"Severus Snape?" Molly asked.

"Yes Molly. I have a student here that needs a place to stay in tell school starts. I was wondering if he could stay here?" Severus asked.

"Severus I…" Molly was cut off.

"Sorry for interrupting Mrs. Weasley, but I've got my own money and Professor Snape if she says no, then please don't push, I would hate to see that." Harry said.

"If she knew who you are…" Severus said.

"Still." Harry said.

"Dear, there's no need to worry, I have no problem with it. You seem like a fine young man. Arthur, my husband shouldn't have problem with it either. I'm just upset about what the children would think." Molly explained.

"I'm sure they'll get along with Mr. Potter just fine." Severus said.

"Potter as in, Harry Potter?" Molly asked.

Harry groaned.

"Yes, Molly." Severus said.

"We would love to have young Harry here." Molly said.

"Thanks Molly. I will be back soon." Severus said.

"Of course. Come in dear." Molly said.

Harry obeyed.

Molly and Severus said their good byes and Harry said good-bye to Severus.

"Now dear have you had any lunch?" Molly asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Well were actually having lunch now. So you can join us. Dear you look really skinny." Molly said.

"Yeah, I know." Harry said.

Both walked into the dinning room.

"Mom who's that?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth open Ron. We have a quest that will be staying with us in tell school starts. Harry dear this…" Molly was cut off again.

"Sorry again Mrs. Weasley, but I kind of already know who they are…Um please don't ask why." Harry said.

"That's fine dear. Now this is Harry Potter." Mrs. Weasley said.

The kids all froze. Ron stared half way through chewing his food. Ginny was staring and was going red. Percy just looked shocked. The twins were shocked at first; in tell smiles lit their faces. The rest shortly followed.

"It's nice to have you here Harry." The twins said.

"Great. It's good to be here." Harry said with a smile.

"Mom why is he here?" Percy asked.

_Because I have bad luck, that's why._ Harry thought.

"Professor Snape asked him to stay." Molly said.

"Well than it's nice to have you." Percy said.

"Yeah really nice. I mean your Harry Potter." Ron said.

"Don't remind me, but thanks." Harry said.

"Now why don't you sit down next to Ginny Harry?" Molly said.

"Hi Ginny." Harry said, taking a seat.

"Hi." Ginny said, turning bright red and looking at her food.

"So do you really know who we all are?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, for someone who grew up with muggles and very bad muggles at that, and had no connection with the wizarding world sense I was 11 or a bit before, I know all about your family." Harry said.

"What do you mean very bad muggles?" Molly asked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but it's not my time to say." Harry said.

Molly just nodded.

"So Harry, what are your Hobbies?" Percy asked.

"I love flying." Harry said.

"Really?" The twins asked.

"Yeah. I'd be pretty good at being a seeker. You two are beaters, am I correct?" Harry asked. _Winning their friendship with information about them might be a bit harsh, but I won't let be the only reason were friends._ Harry thought.

"Yeah." The twins said.

"How'd you know?" Fred asked.

"That reason goes along with how I know who you are." Harry said.

The two just smiled.

"So what house do you want to be placed in?" Ron asked.

"Well it's a tie between Slytherin and Gryffindor." Harry said. A gasp came to the group of kids. It was true it could go either way.

"You wouldn't mind be sorted into Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"No…Well yes, but…I can't explain." Harry said, looking stressed.

"That's okay, I mean, just because you like one of them doesn't mean you should not like the other." Ginny said.

The boys looked pretty surprised.

"Where's this coming form Ginny?" Ron asked.

Ginny shrugged.

"So you want to be sorted into Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"No. I want to go with the family tradition and be in Gryffindor." Ginny said.

"Thanks Ginny." Harry said.

Ginny blushed and returned to her food.

At that Harry remember his own food.

After Lunch the boys spent the day playing Quidditch, well except Percy who went to his room.

They thought Harry's seeker skills were incredible, but Harry wanted to have fun and not worry about his friends turning into fans. They gladly agreed.

While playing they also talked and shared their interest. The twins found Harry's knowledge interesting and wanting to find out how he knew so much. They started their investigation by asking him billions of questions.

After they had asked about a hundred questions Ron stepped in.

"Come on guys give him a brake." Ron said.

"Why? Is Ronny Jealous?" George asked.

"No, but just lay off him. You've asked him over a billion questions, save them for another day." Ron said.

"He's right George.

"Yes Fred we shouldn't ask Harry every question.

"There is still more days to come." George said.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said.

"No problem. They can get that way. So just ignore them." Ron said.

"Okay." Harry said.

Harry had stopped saying how he knew everything and started letting Ron tell him things that mostly he already knew, but didn't get to the point of annoyances.


	4. First year, again

First year, again

Harry had spent the rest of his time at the Weasley's, until school started again. It didn't take long until Harry and the family was friends. They spent most of their time playing or Quidditch doing chores around the house. Harry had explained most of his life, as much as there was to tell. Harry tried once to talk to Ginny, but if failed miserably, but he decided to wait until she felt more conformable. Soon term was starting faster then anyone was ready for.

Molly kissed the boys goodbye as they got onto the train. Harry found and a compartment where Cloey happened to be sitting by herself with Dino wrapped around her shoulders, sleeping soundly. Harry and Ron sat down with her, while the others went by their other friend.

"Hey Cloey." Harry said.

"Hey is for horses. I am not a horse, Mr. Potter." Cloey said, with a smirk.

"Eh, could have fooled me." Harry said, smiling right back.

Cloey gave a playful glare before changing the subject, "How was the rest of your summer?"

"Great! Spent it with my new friends. Here's one of them. Ron I'd like you to meet Cloey Olson, Cloey this is Ron Weasley." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ron said, seeming to be going red now that the attention was on him.

"The pleasures all mine." Cloey said. She then turned toward Harry and asked, "Why do I have to wait until the middle of my second year for you tell me anything besides what Severus's mention and the fact that your from the future."

"Future?" Ron asked, confused.

Harry sighed. He should have guessed Cloey would have heard that. He also knew that he wasn't going to be able to keep being from the future from Ron for too long.

"Yes I'm from the future." He said, looking over at Ron for his reaction.

"Is that why you know so much about my family?" He asked, in slight horror.

"Yes. We were best friends back in my time. Your family was and still is very close to me." Harry said, hoping Ron wouldn't freak out.

"That is… awesome!" Ron exclaimed, "We've got to tell the rest of my family.""Ron no." Harry said, catching the other boy's arm, "You can't tell anyone."

"Why not? Think of the possibilities." Ron said.

"I have. I know what I'm doing. Or at least I hope I do." Harry said, as both boys sat back down.

"Come on that has got to be the coolest thing." Ron said.

"How is? Being stuck in your eleven old body and past, when you're fifteen. When so much has happened in your life, you've become so close with so many people, that it was all for nothing. Even though I can make things better." Harry said, venting anger.

"I'm sorry Harry." Ron said, feeling sorry.

"It's ok. I'll make things better this time." He said, knowingly.

The rest of the time, the boys just talked about person things that they wanted to talk about. Cloey listened intrigued by the stories. She wished she knew a spell to read Harry's mind, his past. Of course she didn't need a spell, but she knew Harry had good reasons in wanting to wait and so that's exactly what she'd do. 

The compartment door open and Hermione Granger came in. Harry smiled at his future friend.

"Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville's lost one?" She asked.

"No." Ron said.

"But if we do," Harry said, "We'll catch the little bugger and bring it to him imminently."

"Thanks." Hermione said.

_I've seen a toad go past. _Dino said. _Not too long ago. He'd probably be a few compartments down._

Ron stared wide-eyed at the hissing snake, while Hermione had frozen.

"Check in the other compartment near ours. He might be there." Hermione and Ron stared at him as if he had gone crazy.

"What I'm a Parseltongue? When Voldamort gave me this scar." Harry pointed to his scar, "He transported some of his powers into me."

"Are you serious?" Ron asked.

"Yep. Trust me Hermione." Cloey said, "The toad should be near here.""You're a Parseltongue, too?" Ron asked, horrified that he might be the only person who doesn't speak to snakes.

"No, I'm…" She trailed off wondering if she should tell them.

"It's okay." Harry said, "It won't be long until the whole school finds out anyways. In my time, you didn't care who knew and who didn't. Besides you always seem to trust these two because they're my best friends.""I'm you what? You time?" Hermione asked, slightly loud and confused.

"Get in here and shut the door, before someone hears you." Ron ordered.

She did as she was told.

"You're going to be best friends with her?" Ron asked, in disbelief.

Hermione huffed and narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"You are going to be too." Harry said.

"What?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Well yeah. We didn't really start as friends, but soon trouble came along and you decided to help us. After that we sort of became friends and much stronger friendship then your going to believe."

"I don't even believe were going to be friends." Ron said.

"Have I been wrong about anything before?" Harry asked.

"Well no." Ron said, looking down.

"Let me get this straight," Hermione said, "Your from the future?"

"Yes. I'm fifteen stuck in an eleven year old body." Harry's voice showed dislike.

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. All I remember was trying a spell for a school that was supposes to bring good luck. Then the next thing I knew, I woke up in the past." Harry shrugged.

"That's strange." Hermione said.

"Yeah well by now, strange is relatively normal for me." Harry said.

"Well I should go back to looking for Trevor." Hermione said, standing up, still confused, "You two best change into robs, and I expect we'll be arriving soon." With that Hermione left.

"She seems a bit snotty." Ron said.

"She's really not. Just really smart. Trust me." Harry said, "Listening to her will only bring good things."

Ron nodded.

"She's right." Cloey said, "It might be a good idea for you two to change into your robs.""Yeah, your right." Harry said. The two boys left.

Once the train came to a stop, Harry pulled Cloey to the head table, where Dumbledore and every staff except Minerva were sitting.

"Professor Dumbledore." Harry nodded to the wise old man.

"Harry, my dear boy." Dumbledore said, in high pleasure.

Harry looked over at Severus, and then back to the headmaster, "Has Professor Snape told you?""Yes he has, actually he showed it to me." Dumbledore said, "Through a pensive. I was quite surprised by what I saw."

"Yeah it's not something you come across daily." Cloey said, butting into the conversation.

"No my dear, it's not." Dumbledore said, "Though to sending you back, I'd have to know the spell you were using to send yourself here."

"The Suspension spell." Harry said.

"Ah yes, the spell to make people with bad luck, have good luck." Dumbledore door said, "You must have very bad luck to be sent back in time."

"I have horrible bad luck, sir." Harry said.

_Being sent back in time to when I was 11 isn't good luck. _Harry thought.

"You see, Harry, if you were sent back in time, then you must change something that would allow you to have good luck." Dumbledore said.

"What do I need to change?" Harry asked, more to himself, then to the professor.

"That I do not. I could be many things, but I'm guessing you know… eventually." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded; he had already begun changing things, starting off, this year.

"Cloey." Severus said, coming up behind the headmaster, with Quairrell behind him. Harry tried to prevent himself from scowling at the man who had Voldamort to the back of his head.

"Hi Severus." Cloey said, her face lit up in an instant.

"Professor Snape, did you tell Cloey about before Voldamort?" Harry asked, speaking about when Severus was in school.

"No I didn't. I'm not stupid Potter." Severus said.

Fear washed all over Harry as he realizes something bad might have happened.

"Sir," Harry said, to Dumbledore, "Does Q… Professor Quairrell knows about my… problem?"

"No he doesn't. Do you wish me to tell him?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, thank you, sir." Harry said, quite quickly, "I'd rather you, Professor Snape, Cloey, and two of my friends be the only ones to know."

"Yes, keeping it low profile is a good idea." Dumbledore said, specially.

Quairrell's frown deepened in confusion.

Harry tried not to smirk, "Actually sir, I have some new from my... Problem that I wish to speak to you about after the feast.""Is it that important that you can't wait until morning?" Dumbledore asked.

"It might not even be a good idea to wait until after the feast." Harry said, truthfully.

"Oh I see, it's very important." Dumbledore said.

"Um… Professor Dumbledore." Quairrell said, a little nervous, "I am v-very con-confused."

"Don't worry." Harry said, looking at the man who works for another man who wants him dead, "It won't be long until your even more confused." Harry was showing dislike.

Now everyone that was in hearing distance was totally confused.

"Harry." Cloey said, in a small voice, taking his full attention.

"Yes, Cloey?" Harry asked.

"For fixing your bad luck, how long do you think it'll take?" Cloey asked.

"If I do it right, roughly three days at the most." Harry said, honestly.

"Fantastic." Dumbledore said, cheerfully. "Oh now I think you two should join your house mates, so you can get sorted."

"Yes, sir." Cloey and Harry said at the same time.

"See you, Professors." Harry said.

"Bye Professor Dumbledore, Severus, and some other Professor that I don't know the name of yet." Cloey said waving.

Dumbledore chuckled at Cloey's words.

Quairrell smiled and waved.

Once out of the Great Hall, Harry took Cloey to the side, as students pilled in.

"Cloey, Quairrell is a bad guy." Harry's voice was very, very low, but he knew Cloey would be able to hear him, even with the loudness of the other kids.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy." Cloey said, in confusion.

"Cloey, concentrate, I know it's hard to, beings you haven't trained yet, but…" Harry was cut off

"Trained?" Cloey asked, in confusion.

"Snape will explain. Do you sense more then one person when you concentrate on Quairrell?"

"Sense?" Cloey asked, becoming more confused.

"Ugh… Never mind. Do you remember Voldamort?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course. I remember everything." Cloey said.

"Yeah that's because you're connected with the past." Harry said. Cloey looked at him, confused, "You'll be explained later. Voldamort is on the back of Quairrell's head."

Cloey's eyes widened in shock.

"Your not going to freak out on me is you?" Harry asked. Cloey shook her head, slowly, eyes still wide. "Good. Look I'm telling Dumbledore after the feast, just stay calm."

Cloey nodded, "Ok I can do that." Cloey said.

"Um… Remember Hermione talking about Neville?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

_Speaking of the boy. _Dino said, attracting the twos attention. _His toad is near the stares, and is about to be trampled by some kids._

Harry and Cloey acted fast in seeing the toad and getting it out of the way before the it was killed. 

"Wow that was a close one." Cloey said, making sure she had a good grip on the toad, "Thanks Dino."

_Anytime, Cloey, anytime. _Dino hissed.

"Ok, so what were you talking about, Harry?" Cloey asked.

"Would you take the toad to Neville and hang out with him, until after the feast, then come find me?"

"Sure." Cloey said, trusting Harry's plan 100% of the way.

The group of first years came up the steps and coming to a halt. Cloey quickly tried to find the boy called Neville. Then freezing, when she realized that she didn't know what the boy looked like. Harry noticed and came over to her, pointed to the boy.

"Oh." Cloey said, making her way to the boy.

Harry sighed, and found himself a place in the group.

"Neville?" Cloey asked.

Neville looked up, "Trevor! You found him." Neville said, at first happy, but then seemed to go quiet.

"Sure did. Here you go." Cloey gave the toad back to his owner.

"Thanks." Neville said, slyly.

"Anytime." Cloey said. Cloey looked over to see Harry and then looked to the right, and saw a blond boy with gray eyes. Cloey felt a very strange feeling to go befriend the boy. To be near him, to protect him, to know him.

Cloey walked over to Harry.

"Harry." Cloey said, in a small voice.

"Huh?" Harry said, turning around to se the distracted girl, "Oh Cloey, what's up?"

"That blond boy." Cloey motioned to the boy in question, "Who is he?"

Harry followed Cloey's gaze and saw Draco Malfoy.

"That's Draco Malfoy." Harry whispered.

"Oh." Cloey said, deep in thought.

"Oh yeah I forgot about the bond." Harry said.

"What bond?" Cloey demeaned, her eyebrows shooting down in confusion.

"Um… I'll explain later, do you want to meet him?" He asked.

"Yes." Cloey said, without a moment's hesitation.

"Okay." Harry led the way over to the boy.

Draco looked over the two approaching. Harry was shocked that he didn't see Crabbe and Goyle with the boy.

"Your Harry Potter." Draco said.

"Yea, please don't remind me." Harry said.

"Oh sorry. I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco's gaze went to Cloey. His voice became gentle, "Who are you?"

"This is Cloey Olson." Harry said.

"Hi." Cloey said, in a small voice.

"Nice to meet you." Draco said.

"Same to you." Cloey smiled.

Ron walked up to Harry.

"Harry," Ron said, "There you are.""Hi, Ron." Harry said.

"That Granger girl came up to me and started talking about how it was bad for you to go off on your when it's your first time a Hogwarts. She wouldn't shut up about it. I can't believe were suppose to be her best friend." Ron went on.

Harry knew he had get on quite talking, so he picked the only way he could think of.

"Draco this is Ron Weasley, Ron this is Draco Malfoy." Harry knew they knew each other's families and were enemies, but hey it was the only way he could think of to stop Ron's rant.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"A Weasley? Listen Harry, I wouldn't go making friends with their family." Draco said, ignoring the redhead.

"Sorry already did. I'd be perfectly fine with being friends with both you and Ron." Harry said.

Draco nodded and then turned his attention to Cloey, once again, his voice gentle. "Nice to meet you again." Draco told her, he nodded once again to Harry and walked away.

"A Malfoy, do you know about that family?" Ron asked.

"Yep, allow me to explain later." Harry said.

"Harry, what is Neville going to be sorted into?" Cloey asked.

"Gryffindor." Harry said.

"And I'm going to be sorted into Gryffindor as well?" She asked.

"Well see in my time the hat wanted to place me into a Slytherin. I didn't want to be at the time. I don't care now. Your going to want to be in whatever house I am, whether or not you know it. Though, like me, the hat will want you in Slytherin because of your evil side. In my time, you were sorted into both Slytherin and Gryffindor. If I get sorted into Slytherin, so will you." Harry explained.

"Then how will I be able to follow Neville around?" 

"Good point. If you get sorted into Slytherin, stick with Malfoy." Harry said. Cloey beamed and Harry smiled at that, "I'd figured you like that idea."Minerva walked through the doors from the Great Hall.


End file.
